Remember You
by larissita
Summary: Le Saint-Empire Romano-Germanique regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'ombre vague de la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé s'effaçait peu à peu ne laissa qu'un vide dans son cœur. Il avait passé si longtemps à la poursuivre qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait eu le courage de partir.


Remember you

* * *

**Salut! Encore une fois, je suis vraiment super désolée de ne pas poster les fics qui sont en attente mais en attendant je vous donne ce petit OS don't j'ai eu l'idée dans ma cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit et que j'ai dû écrire tout de suite. Enfin bon! Merci de lire et si vous avez deux petites secondes c'est toujours bien de laisser des commentaires! Surtout quand l'auteur est debout en plein milieu de la nuit juste pour donner une histoire à ceux, qui comme elle, ne peuvent dormir en pleine nuit! Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais j'emprunte le Saint-Empire Romano-Germanique (Holy Roman Empire) pendant le moment d'une histoire avec une petite chanson qui vient du Show ****Adventure time!**

* * *

Marceline

It's just you and me in the wreckage of the world

That must be so confusing for a little girl

Le Saint-Empire Romano-Germanique regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'ombre vague de la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé s'effaçait peu à peu ne laissa qu'un vide dans son cœur. Il avait passé si longtemps à la poursuivre qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait eu le courage de partir. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix, ils étaient tous les deux des nations. Alors il marchait et continuerait de marcher, il avancerait dans le champ de bataille et gagnerais contre ces ennemis dans le simple espoir de revenir et de consoler sa petite Italie.

And I know you you're going to need me here with you

But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too

Dans ces mains il tenait les culottes qu'elle lui avait offertes pour qu'il se souvienne toujours d'elle. C'était étrange comment une chose aussi simple pouvait avoir un tel impact sur quelqu'un, tout comme le tableau qu'il avait peint d'elle lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle était si belle, si paisible, il avait juste envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans ces bras et ne jamais la laisser partir. Il ne le laisserait pour rien au monde, il reviendrait… Du moins il l'espérait.

This magic keeps me alive

But, it's making me crazy

And, I need to save you

But, who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do

When I don't remember you

Le Saint-Empire se trouvait sur le champ de bataille, son bras gauche brisé et sa jambe blessée. La bataille avait été très rude, beaucoup plus que d'habitude et ça l'inquiétait, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez lui. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire pour l'instant c'était de se rouler en boule dans un lit chaud et d'être avec Italie. À ce stade, le Saint-Empire avait peur de mourir, il savait très bien qu'une nation ne mourrait que lors d'un évènement majeur et que cela arrivait très rarement mais ça n'empêchait pas la peur

De plus, déjà que ça causait assez de problèmes d'être en guerre, le fait que son empire se divisait, que chaque section cherchait sa propre liberté. Toute cette instabilité, toutes ces nouvelles idées de la part de son peuple, tout était si compliqué, ça lui donnait mal à la tête et rendait la bataille encore plus difficile. Au bord de l'épuisement, le Saint-Empire rentra dans sa tente et se coucha dans la couche, n'ayant plus de force de bouger. Quand il fut réveillé, ce fût par une chaleur étouffante et une brûlure à la gorge. Le camp était attaqué et tout avait été mis en feu!

Marceline

I can feel myself slipping away

I can't remember what it made me say

But, I remember that I saw you frown

I swear it wasn't me it was the crown

Le Saint-Empire retint le cri qui manqua de lui déchirer la gorge, il pouvait sentir la douleur de ces gens brûler, il pouvait sentir la douleur de ceux qui regardaient impuissants de tout mouvement. En ce moment, il aurait préféré mourir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir mais la peinture dans un coin le convainquit autrement. Avec une douleur à la tête incroyable, il se leva et alla vers la peinture pour regarder le visage de la jeune fille qu'il aimait pour ce qui lui paraissait une dernière fois. Dans une de ces mains il attrapa la culotte qui lui avait été donnée en souvenir et il entoura ces bras autour de la peinture de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pendant ces derniers instants il se sentit partir, la douleur le tenait en état de semi-inconscience ne lui faisant pas sentir la douleur physique. Il regarda la peinture et pleura, pleura comme jamais avant et sans doute jamais après il ne le fera. Il sentait mal, si mal, il venait de briser la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il avait promis de rentrer et il sut à cet instant même que ça ne serait pas possible, jamais de la façon dont elle voudrait. Pendant un instant il se souvint d'elle souriante, il imagina son visage lorsqu'il aurait dû retourner vers elle. Un sourire si grand et heureux, les larmes aux yeux de bonheur, leur couleur semblant plus vibrante que jamais avant.

Italie…

This magic keeps me alive

But, it's making me crazy

And, I need to save you

But, who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do

When I don't remember you

Au bout de force, il ferma les yeux, s'il voulait survivre la chute de son empire il n'aurait d'autre choix que de changer… Autour de lui, le monde brûla et s'effondra sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Au bout de force, il tomba inconscient sans savoir quelqu'un avançait vers lui.

* * *

Prusse regarda la nation qui se tenait au milieu des restes brûlés du champ de bataille, il avança vers l'enfant blond qui serrait des choses contre lui. En regardant le pauvre enfant il le prit dans ces bras et demanda à un de ces soldats de prendre les choses du gamin et de les déposer dans sa propre tente dans leur camp. Devant la frimousse de l'enfant, Gilbert sentit un élan de tendresse et se demanda comment il allait nommer ce petit enfant né sur les feux du champ de bataille. Gilbert eu un grand sourire en trouvant, Ludwig comme Hlodwig qui était le nom de son Vatti. Hold qui veut dire «gloire» et Wig, «combat». Gilbert et Ludwig Beilschmidt ça sonnait plutôt bien.


End file.
